User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
your talk page virginity mine! but don't worry i'll be..........rough *bends staw over*..........ಠ◡ಠ -- 01:21, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey ST, it's been awhile! :) Shinjojin (talk) 19:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Greece http://i.imgur.com/gTjvspJ.jpg SeaTerror (talk) 01:17, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi Staw, I'm JD25 and I'm an admin at Iron Knight Wiki. I just saw that you said here, and I quote: "...we just made affiliates and I'm kinda in change of the whole thing." So I was wondering if you would like to affiliate with our wiki Here's our wordmark in case you agree. Thanks. JD25 (talk) 02:28, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'll wait. Please contact me when it gets resolved, if you remember that is. I'll try monitor it as much as I can. JD25 (talk) 03:23, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Messages Hey Staw! Hope your January went well (I don't know if you celebrate the Chinese New Year, but if so, happy Chinese New Year as well!) I just wanted to post in regards to this message you left on Jess's talk page. You really shouldn't be posting such things on talk pages, for the entire world to see. It makes things that should be private, not so private. Perhaps you should move it to a private message in chat, or maybe even a skype chat? Well, either way, I hope you consider at least removing the message, in order to help make the wiki a better place. Hope your February goes well (and that you can find a Valentine for Valentines Day.) Have a nice rest of your weekend too! 22:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ^Cool story, bro. SeaTerror (talk) 23:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) tell it again-- 23:18, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Wtf? Gal you act like you have influence XD Supernova X-Drake aka Roranoa Zoro II (talk) Meh he hadn't done that in a while. 08:10, February 2, 2014 (UTC) How many more brooms can you shove up there Gal 13:23, February 2, 2014 (UTC) A Helpful Staw-Hat Luffy Hey Staw! Hope your Sunday is going well. Thanks for the link! Unfortunately, I've already been linked that by Sff, and was asking for a more specific answer from Levi, since Sff already attempted to do the rename there, and was unable to do so (at least, without the need to use a bot afterwards.) Hope the rest of your Sunday goes well, and your week too! 12:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Staw, hope your Sunday is still going well. In no way have I "spammed" anything. I was simply responding to messages, that were directed towards myself. Hopefully, you understand. Thanks for reading, and have a good rest of your Sunday! 13:07, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Staw. Glad to hear back from you so soon. Hope you're still doing okay. On to the topic at hand, if you look above on your talk page, you will see messages directed towards me from SeaTerror and Red Eyed Raven. Since I didn't want to ignore their messages (that would be rude!), I replied to them on their talk pages, so that your talk page wouldn't be cluttered with an unimportant conversation. Hopefully, you understand, and we can end this discussion, and go back to making this wiki a better place for all. 13:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Admin HELL YEAH Lord Gaimon (talk) 13:38, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you That you for my new sig. You are very nice... For a Greek. JK 20:45, February 2, 2014 (UTC) YAAY! i have a sig 11:30, February 3, 2014 (UTC) thanks 11:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Lol wat?? what are you doing 17:58, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Feels different without you around. See ya soon, mah Greek whore. No wi-fi I only connect thru a hotspot, so my connection is limited. But the connection will be back soon. :) See you, mah Greek whore. colours you didnt have to do that-- 21:11, February 8, 2014 (UTC)